Feel the (Artificial) Love
by Woody K
Summary: Female Morgan intermingles with Male Robin's slaves. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


Female Morgan was in her Fell Vessel form due to it being after Iniabi killed her and her being revived so she could help Male Robin with his "conquests", taking the slave girls that Male Robin gave her, that being a Darkified Kairi with her red hair being white, her blue eyes being yellow, and her heart being consumed in darkness, a demonfied Mist, Lyn, Lissa, Amelia and Lucina. Morgan intended to have sex with them on a coastline, before Female Morgan would go find his other cohorts to lead them into an ambush.

Female Morgan used her Fell powers as well as her own body to test her girls and make them have sex with each other, joining in as well.

Mist looked terrible, while still appearing to be the same, being demonfied by Male Robin upon her capture and enslavement by him left her with gray skin, her once lovely auburn hair was now an unfriendly dark gray, her eyeballs were black and her irises a blood red, and she had a bunch of slave tattoos to ridicule her, including a "Healing Hole ↓" above her groin and an offensive symbol branded into her left shoulder.

Kairi was the only slave girl who was currently pregnant, as the other slaves wouldn't be expecting any of Male Robin's newest daughters yet, but Kairi would be. Also, Kairi came up when she, the other slave girls, and Female Morgan are having sex together, she's pregnant, her red hair is white, and her blue eyes are yellow, as a result of what Male Robin did when corrupting her into his plaything.

The girls have sex on a coastline, a beach with sand and grass. Morgan was so engrossed in watching everyone kissing and feeling up each other as everyone removed their clothes, Morgan stared in awe of the naked girls before her.

Everyone has broad shoulders, a tiny narrow waist, narrow hips, strong slender legs, and not a hint of fat on anyone. Their muscles are nicely defined without being too bulky. Morgan said, "Now it's time for me to get in on this."

Morgan joined Kairi and Mist, Mist pulled Kairi to her strongly by her hair and gave me a very deep kiss. Kairi liked the way she pulled her hair and loved the way she kissed. Her hands went to Kairi's breasts and began to knead them as Morgan's hands went to her firm ass and began to rub Kairi's buttocks. Mist laid Kairi down onto the grass and spread her body out length wise facing her, Mist's hands stroked Kairi's face as she ran my fingers through her ghostly white hair. Then, Kairi and Mist's hands found each other's breasts as they kissed.

Meanwhile, Morgan slipped down to the thighs of Lucina, who was kissing Lyn. Morgan licked at Lucina's soaking wet crotch and she tasted wonderful, then Morgan looked at Lyn's beautifully bare pussy with a very large labia and a very pronounced clitoris which was already sticking out from under its hood. Female Morgan ran his tongue between her labia to get a taste of her nectar which was quite delicious, then she stuck two fingers inside of her exploring for that special spot, while her lips and tongue went to work on her clit. Within a few short minutes, she found the spot and seconds afterward, Morgan had Lyn cumming and squirting like crazy.

Lyn was gasping for breath and her arms were flailing around, so Morgan let up and Lucina kissed her on her lips and sucked on her magnificent breasts while Morgan's fingers remained inside of her, keeping her in a constant state of sexual tension, interrupted every once in a while by a little O. Lyn finally pushed then both away, lied on her back and said, "Fuck girl. Where did you learn to make love to me like that?"

Morgan replied, "Oh. I've been around."

"I know and I have seen you several times but never thought you would be interested in me."

"Oh but I am interested, we're not allowed to be disinterested, I have orders. The game is not over. Others need to be punished."

Morgan then interrupted Lissa and Amelia, the former said, "Oh my God, you are an evil one."

In a matter of minutes, Lissa was lying spread eagle on the grass. Morgan sat on her knees next to her and ran her hand from Lissa's right ankle, up her inner thigh by passing her pussy, to her belly and finally to her breasts which Morgan played with for a while before leaning forward to suck on her nipples, alternating between them while her other hand and slid between Lissa's legs and cupped her sex. There was a sweet gentleness in the way Morgan touched her combined with an intense electric feeling that was making Lissa tingle from head to toe. Morgan kissed her gently while her fingers parted her labia and two of them slipped inside, giving Lissa an immediate toe curling, gut wrenching, back breaking, screaming her head off orgasm that must have lasted for several minutes. Lissa did not usually cum so quickly, it must have been the feeling of submission she was experiencing being beneath Morgan, who seemed to know just what to do to her.

Lissa felt her gently pinching her nipples and heard Morgan speak with a soft whisper about how beautiful her breasts were. Morgan then proceeded to gently cup them in her hands and squeeze them ever so gently, then she gently massaged Lissa's right foot while playing with her toes, causing her to tingle. Then, Morgan put the toes of her right foot into her mouth and began sucking on them as her hands massaged Lissa's left foot. While that did not give her another orgasm, it did cause her to start leaking like crazy.

Eventually, Amelia felt Morgan's warm breath on her pussy, Morgan said, "Oh my, what a beautiful pussy you have; all bare, nice and pink, and your lips are open waiting for me. You smell so good and I wonder how you would taste, probably fantastic."

Amelia felt the tip of Morgan's tongue start at the bottom of her slit and slowly work its way to her clit, then it pulled away, she said, "Oh my god, you do taste great!"

Then, Morgan began to gently nibble on Amelia's clit, licking it gently with her tongue as it swelled out from under its little hood, causing Amelia to writhe, then Morgan returned to licking her slit from bottom to top, pushing her tongue in a little further with each gentle pass. Morgan sensed that she was about ready to cum and for some strange reason she pulled back, saying, "Not quite yet little one. I need you to do me first."

Amelia crawled up her body, placed both knees on either side of her head, and slowly lowered her hot, wet, dripping pussy onto Morgan's mouth. Morgan began licking on her and chewing on her clit as Amelia rocked back and forth on her face, groaning and moaning in pleasure. Her juices were flowing into Morgan's mouth and she was swallowing them greedily. Amelia then stopped and let out a long and very deep groan as her juices squirted into Morgan's mouth. Amelia did not move for several minutes, her pussy was still plastered to Morgan's mouth. Morgan took advantage of that by sliding his tongue between her swollen lips to capture the last of her nectar. In doing so, she caused Amelia to gasp and grunt, indicating that she was having a mini O.

Then, Amelia fell backwards and lay on the floor with her legs, cuddling Morgan. "Oh fuck, that was so fucking good."

Morgan looked and saw that everyone else had made each other cum and fall asleep, she was satisfied and lied down to rest.


End file.
